grocery mishaps
by ilovethefray
Summary: what happens when ichigo and orihime bump into each other ?a lot better than my first fanfiction.please read&review.dedicated to shao bei beiAUTHER UPDATE:i think things are getting heated up now and im really excited
1. Chapter 1

my first fanfic sucked so here is one to apologize.  
disclaimer:i dont own this

"Ichigo,can you go to the store and pick up some things for dinner please?"Asked Yuzu who was looking for pot to make tea in.

"Uh,sure what do you need?" Replied Ichigo.

"One pound of chiken,honey,mustard,rice,and string beans."

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Ichigo said as he grabbed his coat of the rack and headed out the door.

--

"I feel like wasabi and peach jelly sandwiches." Said Orihime as she got off her couch and left for the door."hopefully the store want be closed but near closing time so I can get discounts."She thought to herself as she ran.She turned around the next corner and walked into the store.

Ichigo was in the vegetable section looking for string beans when he accidently bumped into someone and causing them both to fall.

"Sorry." He said as he put his hand out to help the person back up.When he saw who it was he almost choked.

"Uh,hey inoue,what are you doing here? i mean, whats up?"

Orihime giggled,"Hello Kurasaki-kun,I was just getting somethings for my dinner.I'm having wasabi and peach jelly sandwiches.  
how about you?"

"Same thing,except for the wasabi and peach jelly sandwich part."

"Oh,isnt,that a coincindence."

"Heh,yeah i guess it is."

There was an awekward silence in between them for a minute until Orihime broke the silence

"Um, I guess I should be going." She said as she turned and headed for aisle 8.

"Wait,would you like to join me and my family for dinner ?"

"Uh,sure I'd like that"

When Ichigo and Orihime got back to his house he hoped that his dad wouldnt embarass him.but hoping wouldnt work because as soon as he opened the door his father came crashing down the stairs with his "my boy lost his virginity" song.

"Ugh,your such a perv,she's only here for dinner" Ichigo said as he put his foot up and knocked ishin straight to the ground.

"yes my son will definintly be able to protect his new girlfreind."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as a sign of giving up.

"Um,hello Mr.Kurosaki its so nice to meet you."

As soon as Isshin layed eyes on Orihime he switched roles from dorky dad to horny dad.But it was'nt long before Ichigo put him back in dork mode.

The dinner was wonderful and so was the conversation.there was'nt a second that went unspoken.Everybody loved Orihimes company.Even karin was smiling, but just a little bit.

After the meal Orihime helped Yuzu clear the table and wash the dishes while Isshin gave Ichigo one of his "I dont want grandchildren yet" talks.Ichigo being a good child and not wanting to be embarassed ,listened.though it through one ear and out the other.

"I realy enjoyed the meal Yuzu,you cook divinely.

"Thank you!I realy tried my hardest."

Suddenly there was a loud thump followed by Ichigos yelling."Shutup you old goat I'm not having sex and even if I did get married and have kids,I would'nt name them after you!"

"Orihime!We're leaving!"He shouted

"Um,okay.goodbye Yuzu,tell Karin I said goodnight,bye Mr.Kurosaki."

"Goodbye,my future daughter-in-law."Those were the last words Isshin said before he went unconscious.

Just like at the store, the walk to Orihime's place was awekward until Orihime broke the silence again.

"I realy liked your family Kurosaki-kun."

"Yea well they can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

Orihime giggled"I can relate,sometimes my brother and I fought over the stupidous things."

They went the rest of the walk talking about their families.

"Well,here's my stop."She said as she turned to face Ichigo."Thank you for inviting me to dinner Kurasaki-kun."

"Uh,yeah, your welcome.you dont have to call me Kurosaki-kun,just call me Ichigo."

Orihime blushed,"oh,okay Ichigo.I'll see you tomorrow,goodnight."She said and gave a respectful bow.

"Goodnight,Orihime."

And with that being said she went into her apartment and him back to his home.

how did you like it this is my second fanfiction but its the fist one with a plot and storyline and more than seventyfive words.  
im so proud of my self.please review next cheapter tomorow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the wait. I wasnt near any computers for the past few days. So hears your story.I dont own bleach.

Ichigo was walking down the hall to get to homeroom when he suddenly heard a loud noise coming towards him.

"Ichigo!"It was Keigo running down the hall in his usual idiotic way.Mizuiru was right behind him paying no mind but instead texting older chicks(and Keigo's sister) on his cell phone.

Ichigo had already had a fist up waiting for Keigo to come running into.He went crashing down to the tile and started crying, mumbling something like "You dont love me anymore."

"Hey Mizuiru,Uryuu,Chad." Ichigo said stepping over Keigo's body as he stepped into the classroom."how was your weekend?" he asked.

" Fine."They said as they sat down at their desks.Ichigo leaned back on his hands and arms trying to collect his thoughts before school started.

"Good morning Kura-Ichigo" A voice called from his right side.It was Orihime,standing in all her morning glory.The sun had made her glow more than usual giving her an angelized look.And she did smell like she came from the good side of heaven.

"Uh,hey Orihime,you smell great.Wait I-I mean you look good" He said with a small blush.

Orihime smiled,"Thank you Ichigo,you look and smell great to."she giggled and went to sit at her desk.

Mrs.Ochi walked in the room with what seemed to be a big book of test an quizes,"Good morning class,since we are all getting back from a long weekend I want to refresh your memory.So we're going to take a test on every subject we studied last week!"She said qiute excitedly.The whole class moaned and Ichigo could of sworn Chad cursed a little.

Ichigo looked to his left where Orhime was sitting and almost forgot what he was going to say.She was just so beautiful,sitting and looking out the window without a care.It kind of made Ichigo relax for a moment. but then his musing stopped when his thought popped back up in his head.

"Hey, Orihime,can I borrow a pencil?I forgot some of my supplies at home since its Monday and all."He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure Ichigo,"She said handing him a pencil,"I always carrie lots of supplies with me so borrow as much as you want."She said with a shade of red on her face.

"Ok,thanks Orihime."Ichigo said as he turned to look at the new test on his desk.If you squinted at it really hard,you might be able to see a soft smile curl on his face.

"Ok class,"Mrs.Ochi said walking to the front of the class and looking at her stop watch"You may begin...now"She said and went to her desk to grade some of last weeks assignments.

And with that the students began the first test of a very long day.

"Riiiiiiiiinnng"The bell had finally rung and it was time for lunch now.Ichigo was happy because half of the day was already over and there were only three test to go.He waited till every one was out the room except for him and Orihime who was still gathering her things.

"Orihime,would you like to eat lunch with me on the roof?"He asked nervousley.

Orihime blushed a little,"Sure ichigo,I'd love that."She said now looking at the floor.

"Realy?I mean,great"He said in a dignified voice.He took her hand and ran to the roof as fast as he could.

Orihimes whole body turned hot at his touch.And for a second she was unable to comprehend what was going on.When they had got the roof it was all empty and for some unknown reason,this did'nt make Orihime nervous.

"Ok,lets eat"Said Ichigo as he unpacked his bag.

Orihime knew why she wasnt so nervous.It was because she skipped breakfast and she was starving.She quikley got her lunch out her bag and unwrapped it.Maybe some other day she would act cute but today she was going to eat.

"Hungry much ?"Ichigo chuckled bringing Orihime out of her trance and into a deep blush.

"Well my alarm clock did'nt go off this morning,and I had to still take my shower and wash my hair and make my bed and ..."She rambled on like this for five minutes and ended with,"And that why i couldnt eat breakfast."

"Wow Orihime,you sure do have a buisy morning,"He said while taking a bite of his sandwitch."All I do is take a shower and throw my uniform on."

"Well,after fifteen years of doing it you get used to it.I guess thats what distinguishes a girl from a boy."She giggled and took a bite out her squid spagetti.

"Yea I guess it does"He said laughing along.

"So,what do you like to do in your spare time?"Orihime asked.Ichigo opened his mouth but before words could come out she said "Besides killing hollows."

"Well I usually just watch tv,or take my sisters to the park or movies,or I'll just fight with my dad."

Orihime looked in awe,"Why do you fight with your dad so much?"

Ichigo looked shocked,like he had know idea Orihime could ask that kind of question.But by the look on her face she showed no signs of backing down.

"Well,my dad and I have been fighting for years now,and this might sound funny,but sometimes when he's trying to get me in a headlock i see a glimer of love in his eyes."He said almost sarcastically.  
Orihimes eyes went from yearning to understanding.As if she already new everything."Oh Ichigo,thats kinda sweet,in a weird way."

"Heh,thanks Orihime."Ichigo said and he was about to say something but the bell rang.

"Well,I guess we should be going"Orhime said as she got up and packed her stuff.

"Yea,wouldnt want to miss more test."he joked.

When they got back to the classroom everybody was staring at them as if they had done something..you know,wrong.Ichigo had had enough and yelled at the top of his lungs"what the hell are you staring at you pigs?"

"Now,now Ichigo,language.Now get back to your seat so we could finish these test."Mrs.Ochi said.

They both did as they were told and went to their assigned seats.When Ichigo sat down,he looked at Orihime staring at him and said"Good luck."

Orihime blushed and said "Good luck too Ichigo." 


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday and Ichigo had nothing else to do besides wrestle with his dad which really wasn't a luxury. Ichigo lay-ed on his bed thinking about things.he was thinking about what to do at first.then he thought about what life would be like if he were normal.then he thought about orihime.a thought popped up in his head and he went to call orihime.

"Hello" it was Orihimes voice from the other side of the line.

"Uh, Orihime, hi"Ichigo said nervously.

"Oh hi Ichigo! How are you today ?"

"I'm fine. Listen Orihime,do you want to go walk or something?"

"Yea i needed some fresh air today."

"Great so I'll meet you at the park okay ?"

" Okay by Ichigo!"And with that she hung up the phone.

In the park Ichigo was waiting for Orihime.He was wearing tight black jeans(he likes his clothes tight) and a white polo shirt.It was ten minutes til Orihime came and when Ichigo saw her the only word he could process was _'beautiful'_.She was wearing a faded green skirt and a white shirt with a split at that the cleavage.Ichigo's mouth was wide open as Orihime was approaching. He was just thinking,_'Could I really be this lucky_ ?'.

"Hello Ichigo "Orihime said snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"Oh hey Orihime. You want to sit down or something ?"

"Sure, thank you Ichigo"She said as she sat down.

"No problem.So do you want to talk for a while ?"

"Um yea,whats been on your mind Ichigo ?"

"Well I was just thinking how great its been hanging out with you for the past few days, and how I'd like to get to know you better.You know, I never really recognized you before and I kind of took you for granted.When you came back from Heuco Mundo I couldn't get my mind off of you. and then I saw you at the store and I couldn't contain my feelings any more. What I'm trying to say is , I think I'm falling in love with you."

Orihimes eyes were filled with tears.But they were not tears of pain.They were tears of joy."Ichigo, I have been waiting for this day for years now.I'm just so happy.I've loved you since we were kids.and before you were a soul reaper.You have always been in my heart."

Now Orihime was just letting the tears pour down her face.Ichigo took her in his arms and hugged her tight.He looked into her big grey eyes and saw the rest of their lives together."Orihime, theres nothing to cry about. This should be a happy moment. One that we'll both remember." He said as wiped the tears from her face.

"I know Ichigo ,and I am happy. Thats why I'm crying.I'll always cherish this moment"

They just stayed like that for minutes until Ichigo broke the silence."Uh Orihime ,you want to go see a movie or go to the mall ?"

"Yea i really want to see that new movie 'The Dark Night' !"

"Okay great lets go."

what do you think ?the chapter was kind of shorter than the others but that was because i didn't have an idea and i was just going on gut instinct.i promise the next chapter will be back to normal and posted within 1 to 2 days.review please.


	4. Chapter 4

hi! i know its been a long time but i was lazy and just did not feel like writing another now that I'm off my butt,or in this case on my butt,i guess i could write another chapter.

disclaimer:the wonderful tite kubo made this work of art and owns this work of art.

After the movie Ichigo and Orihime went to dinner at a new Mexican resturant. They talked about the movie, about school, and other things. There really were so many things that Ichigo didn't know about Orihime. Like how she kept all her books organized by color and how she organized all her CD"s were getting off to a great start.

And there were things that orihime didn't know about Ichigo either. Like how even though he may look like a fighter-well he is a fighter but he still has room in his heart for little things like going to his sisters soccer game or balay. Orihime was just fascinated by Ichigo's kindness.

After Dinner

"The meal was really good. Thank you so much Ichigo." Orihime said as she bowed as a sign of courtesy.

"Its no problem," Ichigo said waving the formalities off,"Im happy to pay for you" he finished.

Flushed completely red, Orihime stared at the ground thinking of what to say. Why did she always feel like this in front of Ichigo? He was her boyfriend, they should be able to talk about anything. Thinking about what she could say it suddenly hit her.

"Ichigo, there's a project in home-skills class and I was wandering if you wanted to do it with me." she said excitedly waiting for an answer.

"well sure Orihime,but there's just one problem"he said kind of confused "I don't have home-skills."

"No that's not a problem, you don't have to be in my class, you just have to go to the school-which you do!"she said with that smile still on her face.

Ichigo looked at her and couldn't help but smile back. He wouldn't admit it, but he was quite excited about doing a project with Orihime."Alright then,what is the project anyways?"

"Oh its really simple **and** fun,we have to make a model of a house and decorate it to a style of our liking." She replied in a commercial voice.

The project seemed pretty easy to Ichigo. From what it was sounds like, all you have to do is paint the whole thing black, put some flames in it, and on the roof, put the words, **_In Flames We Trust ._**

"Ichigo your dozing off. Its getting late,how about we call it a night?"Orihime said in a warm voice.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"Ichigo said in a teasing tone.

"No,not at all! It's just we still have school tomorrow,and it would be awful if we showed up looking like zombies due to lack of sleep." She said defending her self.

"Your right, I am getting kind of tired. You want me to walk you home?"

"No I'm fine. My house is to far away. I'll just call a taxi or Tatsuke's mom,dont worry about me."she said boldly as if she was the soul reaper and he wore the hairpins.

"But if I didn't worry about you, then what kind of boyfriend would I be?'"He whispered in her ear sending tingly feelings all down her spine.

"A safe one at home." Orihime responded trying not to sound sarcastic.

"You really are too cute when you say things like that. At least let me walk you to the corner,it would sad if you came to school looking like a zombie and smelling like a Mexican restaurant."Ichigo said mocking her earlier statement. She made a note to herself to punish him for that later,but right now she just wanted to be with him in peace.

"Alright, come this way,"she pointed her finger in the direction she was going then began walking to it. Ichigo followed without saying a word,admiring the view before him. She really was cute when she tried to be dominant.

Man,who knew that he would be wrapped up in a girl so fast? Well it really wasn't fast because she had noticed him for so long but he was just to dense to notice her. Why should it take loosing everything to realize it might be time to change? Ichigo pondered on this question he hadn't even noticed that he and Orihime had been standing at the corner so long until the honk of a taxi car banged his eardrums.

"Ichigo snap out of it!and they tell me**_ I_** daydream to much." She said in a slightly annoyed tone which Ichigo never thought that she could get.

"Oh yea, I guess I better get going then. I'll see you tomorrow then?"he asked longingly.

"Yea and don't forget about the project, we can start it this weekend if you want." She said getting into the car.

"That's fine by me. I got nothing better to do." He said holding the door.

"Then its settled. See you tomorrow okay? you have a safe night." She said.

"Alright you too, goodnight." He said closing door. He had a feeling that his life was going to get a whole lot easier from here.

okay this story is a little choppy here and there and i was kind of in a rush writing not really it took me about ten days but out of those ten day i only wrote one review good or bad i don't care i love getting your emails whether there love-mail or if i have any mistakes please be sure to tell me in any chapter because i really want a perfect story unlike some stories i read here.


End file.
